An image forming apparatus which optically reads an image of an original document set on an original document table, processes the read image, and prints it on paper, is known.
This image forming apparatus comprises a control panel. This control panel is provided with a touch-panel-type liquid crystal display section, a ten-key section, a copy key, and the like. A user stands in front of the body of the apparatus and touches the touch-panel-type liquid crystal display section by fingertip. Thus, the type of image formation (copy mode) and the conditions of image formation (the size and direction of the original document, size and direction of paper, number of copies, and the like) can be set in a desired state.
However, if the number of types of image formation increases much or if the conditions of image formation are complicated, proper setting cannot be achieved in some cases. For example, a setting error may occur or a long time may be taken for setting.
If a setting error occurs, paper may be wasted. If a long time is taken for setting, other persons cannot use the apparatus readily.